Bad Things
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana and Merlin sneak around behind everyone's backs, doing bad things to each other. Song-based fic. MERGANA!


Title: Bad Things

Summary: Morgana and Merlin sneak around behind everyone's backs, doing bad things to each other. Song-based fic. MERGANA!

...

A/N: I've never written a fic based off of a song, but when I listened to the lyrics of this song (Bad Things ft. MGK & Camilla), it gave birth to a plot bunny I couldn't resist writing. I had to change up the meaning of some of the lyrics and twist the storyline in a way that'll make it fit the plot I had in mind. Hope you like it! Let me know.

-McDiggin'It

...

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

...Morgana...

I'm not sure what we're doing. I know I was once infatuated with him before all this happened. He showed up almost out of nowhere with his adorable grins, cute dimples, sharp cheekbones, and striking blue eyes, but this... this is just ridiculous.

I feel like I'm losing my head. Am I out of my mind? Is it weird that all I've been thinking about lately is doing very bad things to him?

I can't explain it. We're on opposite sides, damn near killing each other when people are around, and then fucking each other's brains out against the closest solid object we can find when we're alone.

Don't get me wrong, he's still the enemy. His loyalty to Arthur is both admirable and disgusting... but I still can't help but want him, if only to do all the bad things I've wanted to do to him since we started this little dance a few months ago. Our relationship isn't the most conventional.

It's complicated.

 _Nothing's that bad_

 _If it feels good_

 _So you come back_

 _Like I knew you would_

 _And we're both wild_

 _And the night's young_

 _And you're my drug_

 _Breathe you in 'til my face numb_

 _Drop it down to that bass drum_

 _I got what you dream about_

 _Nails scratchin' my back tatt_

 _Eyes closed while you scream out_

 _And you keep me in with those hips_

 _While my teeth sink in those lips_

 _While your body's giving me life_

 _And you suffocate in my kiss_

 _Then you said_

 _...Merlin..._

I know it's bad what we're doing... or at least Gaius and the rest of Camelot would think so... but how can something bad feel so good?

She's supposed to be my enemy, but I can't help myself. Every time she comes back, I breathe her in until my face is numb... and I know she'll always comes back.

Tonight, she half-heartedly attempts to kill Arthur again. I do my job as Arthur's protector, stopping her from going after him, and she glares at me from across the room. Arthur is busy fighting her little band of soldiers.

She runs from the room and I follow. It's dark in the armory, but I'm sure I saw her come this way. I walk blindly inside, eyes too slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Suddenly, her lips are on mine, and her hands are tearing my shirt right off my skin.

I kiss her back harshly and pin her against the closest wall. She makes quick work of pushing my trousers down as I pull down the front of her dress and my mouth instinctively wraps around her creamy breasts and hardened nipples.

She moans and I groan when her hand gropes me. I tear my mouth away, pulling back a little only to hike up her dress, pull her undergarment aside and align myself at her entrance. I enter her swiftly and she cries out. We move hard and fast. Her nails dig into my back, scratching and taking her revenge as I ram into her over and over. We come undone together, like always. Her eyes close tightly as she screams out my name. It's music to my ears.

I pant heavily as I go to pull away, but she keeps me in, arms and legs tightening and pulling me into her hips. I stay for a little while longer, nestled perfectly inside and against her. I can feel the blood dripping from the fresh scars she's left on my back. So I take my revenge, suffocating her with my kiss and sinking my teeth into those sinful lips. She moans out loud as I slowly pull away. Her body has just brought back the life I slowly lost over the period of time since the last time we touched.

She leaves again, taking a piece of me with her as she's calling back her goons. I watch her as she rides off into the night on a stolen horse.

...

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

 _Like I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated._

...Morgana...

I'm usually the one who goes to him. Funny how he's unknowingly managed to foil all of my plans. All my attempts on Arthur's life and the throne, are just an excuse for me to go and see him now. It burns when I'm away from him for too long.

Tonight, he's the one to come to me, to my hovel. The moment I see his lean frame step through my door, the fire inside me that burns for him practically explodes as I run to him. He meets me halfway and our magic threatens to shake the entire world as our lips meet.

Surely I've lost my head, my mind. Every waking moment of my current life is spent pondering what's going on with us. I have an inkling of what it is, but it terrifies me. Telling him what I'm feeling is like handing him an enchanted sword forged in Dragons breath and then telling him to run me through with it.

So, I improvise. "I want you forever." I whisper against his lips. He stares into my eyes and I stare into his, awaiting a reply from him.

He kisses me, and for a moment I think he's not going to say anything. It burns, but then he asks me, "Even when we're not together?"

I nod. "Even then."

He kisses me again, and his large, calloused hands gently caress my naked skin, coming to rest on the tiny scars on the back of my arm. Half moon-shaped scars the size of his fingernails. He looks at me and I nod to him. "I got that the night we used the table in the Great Hall." His hand goes to the back of my neck, feeling several little scars there as well.

"And these?" He asks.

I blush, remembering how I lured him out of the castle and into the closest enclosed place I could find. I was desperate for him, "In the stables."

He nods and bites his lip as he looks down at the marks on my naked breasts. Teethmarks and lovebites peppering my pale skin. He grins knowingly. "And these?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Every single time we've ever been together."

He smiles sheepishly and then wordlessly takes my hand in his, turning and kissing my palm before he pulls my arm so it's wrapped around his back. His fingers run up my arm, sending tingles down my body. Instinctively, my fingers run over the hundreds of claw marks and scars on his back. I did that, and I smile to myself. He kisses me as his hands softly caress the scars on my chest while the other goes to cover the ones on my neck. He pulls away and his eyes shine with the exact emotion I'm feeling. "I want you forever too."

The slow burn from before explodes again, and I ask to be sure. "Even when we're not together?"

He kisses a single mark right above my nipple and I dig my fingers into his back. "Especially then... but the scars on my body ensures that I can take you wherever I go."

"And the scars on mine ensure that I can see you whenever I want."

We become one once more before he leaves, and as I watch him walk out the door, my chest aches and I know why.

I've really lost my mind.

...

 _I can't explain it_

 _I love the pain_

 _And I love the way that your breath_

 _Numbs me like novocain_

 _And we are_

 _Always high_

 _Keep it strange_

 _Ok, yeah, I'm insane_

 _But you the same_

 _Let me paint the picture_

 _Couch by the kitchen_

 _Nothin' but your heels on_

 _Losing our religion_

 _You're my pretty little vixen_

 _And I'm the voice inside your head_

 _That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say_

 _And you said_

...Merlin...

I can't explain it. The delicious pain that I'm drowning in has become like a poison, slowly killing me. But then she's there, and her lips on my skin numbs me completely and brings me back to life.

I think she might've lost her damned mind, showing up in my room while Gaius is just in the other room. But then again, I think I've lost my damned mind as well.

We move like trained assassins, quick but quiet. Afterwards, as I watch her get dressed, an image forms in my head. One, of her laying on my bed without an article of clothing on, and smiling... in the image, she's not trying to kill anyone at all. She's just here... with me... forever my little vixen. I shake my head, knowing that it's going to take some time to turn her.

We're losing our religion, and I'm the little voice in her head that keeps telling her to listen to all the things I say, while she's the voice in my head telling me to listen to the bad things she says.

...

 _The way we love, is so unique_

 _And when we touch, I'm shivering_

 _And no one has to get it_

 _Just you and me_

 _Cause we're just living_

 _Between the sheets_

 _...Morgana..._

We're like animals. Tearing at each other's souls and bodies. I burn him with my touch, and I shiver at his. It's complicated and confusing. It's everything good and bad in this world. No one would understand it, but we do. That's all that matters to us.

Sometimes, I wonder if we're too physical. I mean I love every single moment of it, but it's like our whole relationship (if you can call it that) is between the sheets... or between whatever piece of furniture, wall, floor, or pillar we can find.

It's hard, fast, dirty, and very bad. But it's who we've become. It's all we can ever be.

He's the one who's so determined to change me. I never try to change him though. I know who he'll choose. Camelot and Arthur. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle that pain, so I never try. I leave my worries and problems outside when we're living between the sheets.

...

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever_

 _Like I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

...Merlin &Morgana...

He says it first this time as he buries his face into my neck and I wrap my arms around his.

"I want you forever." He pulls away to look at me.

I trace his handsome features with my fingers, committing the memory and feel of his face, his skin, to my memory. I know I won't ever forget him, but I do it anyway. I memorize every little scar, birthmark, freckle, and hair on his face. He kisses my fingers as they trace his lips. I smile at him, and my heart aches at the hopeful look on his face. "Even when we're not together?" I ask him.

He nods slowly, and somehow, I can tell that he already knows what's about to happen. "Even then." He answers so softly, I almost miss it.

A single tear escapes my eye and I quickly wipe it away as I tell him wholeheartedly, "I want you forever too."

He kisses me and it's salty and sweet, and everything in between and beyond. "Even when we're not together?" He asks.

I kiss him again, reveling in his taste, and I run my hands down his scarred back. "Especially then."

After being with Merlin like this, I realized that I have no wish to take Camelot anymore. I no longer want Arthur dead. I no longer want anything that isn't Merlin... but I know he has a duty to Arthur and to Camelot. I know he'll never leave it all behind for me... so I leave again with only the scars he left on my body, and the purple lilacs he had gotten for me... This time, I leave for good. And it hurts like hell.

...

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated._

...Merlin...

It's been over 2 years now and I'm almost certain that I've completely lost my mind. I'm consumed by her. Thoughts of her beautiful face, gorgeous green eyes, sinful red lips, long dark curls, perfect body, and long shapely legs.

I should be having a hard time leaving, but I'm not. I take one last look at the place I've called home for the past couple of years. I smile at the memories and friends I've made here. Arthur is King, and Gwen is Queen. It's been nearly two years since Morgana has tried to takeover Camelot. I revealed my magic to Arthur and Gwen. Gwen took it well, saying she always kind of knew. Arthur was a different story. He didn't do or say anything. He just ignored me for weeks.

It was Gwen and Gaius who tried to open his eyes to the fact that I'm still the same Merlin before he knew I had magic. It took nearly 2 months, but he finally came to. He yelled and glared at me. Even punched me in the jaw and I let him. He has a right to be angry. Once he forgave me, I explained everything to him, what I did for him and Camelot. What magic is really like. The only thing I kept hidden, is my little affair with his past nemesis, Morgana. Arthur then understood, and petitioned for the ban on magic to be lifted. It took about a month, but with Arthur's title as King, he had some leverage over the council members who didn't agree. And finally, magic is allowed in Camelot, and in return, Albion unites as a whole.

My destiny has been fulfilled.

All that's left to do now, is finding her. I have no clue where she is. Her hovel has been empty since the last time I saw her. I've been there a thousand times, hoping I'll somehow find her there.

Arthur tried to stop me from leaving, not understanding why I have to go somewhere and won't tell him where. I told him that I will return someday, and he made me swear that I will. I left as soon as possible.

I can't bear to be away from her any longer. Her face haunts me in my dreams. No matter what I'm doing, I'm thinking of her.

It takes three months for me to find her, but it's worth every single second when I see her again, standing in a garden, filled with purple lilacs.

She's staring at me with those big beautiful green eyes, and my heart expands inside my chest as my eyes greedily devour the sight of her, still beautiful and perfect in every way.

I walk over to her, stopping right in front of her and she continues to stare at me. After a few long moments, she looks around and asks, "Why are you here?"

Her voice fills me with joy as I smile at her. "I think you know why."

Her eyes are still wide with shock as she furrows her eyebrows at me. "I don't."

I take her hand and I pull her towards me so she has no choice but to be pressed up against me. "Because I want you forever."

Her eyes immediately fill to the brim with tears and overflow over her cheeks. She looks just as beautiful as the first time I ever saw her. She bites her lip. "Even when we're not together?"

"Even then." I smile as I lean down and claim those lips I've been dreaming of every night. It's the most amazing feeling, like I'm coming to life for the first time in a long time, and I'm flying high above the entire world. Her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer as her tongue ventures out to meet mine halfway.

Suddenly, she's backing up, blindly pulling me with her until we're leaned up against the front door of the cute little cabin behind the garden. We hastily scramble inside, lips still attached and hands still wandering.

She pulls away to drag my shirt up over my head, a small gasp leaving her lips as she stares at my chest. She smiles when she recognizes the scars on my pectorals that she made the last night we were together like this. "They're still there."

I nod, "So I can take you wherever." I pull her to me again, but she pulls away.

…

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" I ask him when some sense of control passes over me.

He shrugs at me, "I told you. I want you forever."

"But what about Camelot? Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius?"

He shrugs at me, "They'll be okay without me." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. "But I won't be okay without you."

It makes my heart soar to hear him say that. But I still have my insecurities. It's been almost three years since I last saw him. Since I last saw any of them. He sees the worry on my face and he kisses my forehead ever so softly.

"I'm done choosing Camelot, Arthur, or anything else over you. My destiny has been fulfilled, and now I have a new destiny."

My breath quickly shallows, and I ask, "Which is?"

His eyes stare into mine, threatening to drown me in those blue pools, "To love you for the rest of my life."

I can barely contain my happiness at his words, and I smile shyly as I look up at him through my dark lashes. "Even when we're not together?"

He shakes his head and kisses me softly, muttering against my lips. "The scars on my body are no longer enough… I want to be with you everyday from now until forever."

This was it. What I want most in the whole world. Its all I could ever want. To be with him for the rest of my life. He's the reason I gave up my pursuit for Camelot. I knew that he would always be loyal to Arthur and Camelot, and I had no wish to go against him anymore. It hurts me every time he would try to stop me… and he opened my eyes to the person I was becoming. A more ruthless and evil version of Uther.

I hadn't realized it then, but the whole time I'd been whispering bad things into Merlin's ear, he was changing me. I slowly began to lose interest in Camelot, only showing up there just to see him… and surely, I no longer wanted Camelot. I just wanted _him_. All of him. I wanted him forever. And so I left, waiting for this very moment. I'm still unsure if it's a dream because God knows how many times I've dreamed of this moment.

I bite my lip hard and pinch myself. The pain reassures me that this is indeed happening. Merlin is really in front of me, offering to love me for the rest of our lives. I realize that I haven't said a single thing since his little confession of wanting to be with me forever, and he has this adorable worried look etched onto his face.

"Am I too late?" he asks warily, his eyes leaving mine to search around the room for something before he looks at me again. "Did you— I mean, have you… are you with someone else already?"

I could see the uncertainty and pain on his face, and my heart clenches. I've always had a soft spot for his sensitivity. His face has gone pale and I take a step forward, raising a hand and smoothly tracing the scars on his chest. I kiss the smallest scar on his left pectoral, and I inhale his familiar scent. After all these years, he still smells the same. Like rain and grass. Its odd, but it's alluring. Finally, I raise my head and smile shyly at him. "You were the first man I've ever been with…" I trail off, watching his facial expression. He still looks completely worried, so I relieve him of his worries. I kiss him softly on the lips. Just a tiny peck because if I do anything more, I won't be able to stop until we're both naked on the closest piece of furniture, which would be the table, and I really don't want our first time together after nearly three years to be on a rickety old table. So I look him in the eyes again, raise my hand to his face and trace the day old stubble on his chin with my thumb. "And you're the _only_ man I've ever been with… will _ever_ be with. If you'll let me."

It seems like all of Merlin's worries come out of him in the form of a deeply relieved sigh as he pulls me to him and claims my lips in a searing, mind-numbing kiss. "Let you?" he asks incredulously upon pulling away. "Woman, you'll have to kill me to get rid of me from now on." he chuckles softly as he kisses my neck.

I laugh and pull away to look at his handsome face. He really has grown up. He has a more serious look, but theres still that little mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Have you really never laid with another man after me?"

I'm almost offended that he has to ask me right after I've just told him the truth. But I understand, because I'm wondering if he's ever laid with another woman since our last time together. I nod to him as tears collect in my eyes. "How could I ever look, let alone lay with another man when all I've ever thought about, all I've ever wanted, was you?"

He kisses me again then, his arms wrapping around me like a warm blanket, pulling me closer to him. Closer to his scent, his warmth, his body that I've missed so damned much. I kiss him back with much fervor, hungry for more of him, but he pulls away and stares at me with love in his eyes. "You were also the first and only woman I've ever been with." he says, before kissing me again.

We take our time reacquainting ourselves with each other's bodies. I realize with much excitement and joy, that this will be the first time we've ever truly made love. Before all of this, before I left, we used to hump like rabbits and ravage each other like wild animals. But today, we love with no worries, no fears, no destinies or dooms looming over our heads, and no restraints.

We could never explain our relationship. It's good and bad, and everything in between.

It's complicated… but it's so totally worth it.

…

A/N: I could've gone the angsty route and just went with the "Merlin" series storyline where Merlin stabs Morgana with Arthur's sword, but I just couldn't do it. I'm a sucker for fluff and romance, and honestly, this is how I wished it could've ended. If you've heard this song "Bad Things", you'll see that it wouldn't fit the plot for this pic, but like I said in my first note, I had to twist everything up to fit the plot I had in mind. Thank you so much for reading, and please review! Let me know what you think! Also, I just updated "Relentless" just recently. I'll be updating "The Thief" next, and then I'll post the final chapter of "Chasing Merlin". Thank you for keeping up to date with my fics if you are! I love you all!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
